


W czerwonych liściach tonące

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	W czerwonych liściach tonące

 

 

 

W czerwonych liściach tonące, wśród leśnej ciszy, bezwładne ciało na krwawym łożu spoczęło.

Dłoń blada, koścista, zetknęła się ze skórą, oddechem swym Śmierć białą mgłą osnuła jego lico.

Wśród tych drzew o Rajskiego Owocu kolorze, na motylich skrzydłach sunęły obrazy wspomnień ulotnych. Przewijały się na nich postacie o niewyraźnych sylwetkach, wykrzywiające swe oblicza w niemych krzykach. Tysiące nieodgadnionych kształtów i nieokreślonych barw krążyły nad głową, której zmęczony umysł usypiał w Ciszy, śpiewającej swą martwą kołysankę. Tonącego ciała spojrzenie beznamiętne przesuwało się leniwie do każdego z osobna, nie zadając pytań, nie próbując zrozumieć.

Przez splamione grzechem liście wysokich koron drzew, słabo przebijał się złoty promień światła. Te liście śmiertelne, pogardzone przez barwy Życia, utknęły na brzemieniu swoich uczynków, nie mogąc się oderwać. Tylko te, które poddały się ostatecznie, za cenę oddając niewinności swej pozostałości, opaść mogły w czerwone ramiona Utopii. Te zaś, które nieznanego światła desperacko sięgnąć próbowały, w swym obłędzie zatracone, powoli umierały.

Ciało bezsilne, niezdolne do życia, skąpane w grzechach zapomnianego mu świata, nie znało Czasu. Jak te zwłoki zhańbione, w proch się obracające, nie czuło niczego. Zamknięte w tej wiecznej Czerwonej Otchłani, w letargu pogrążone, obserwowało obrazy niewidzącym spojrzeniem, słuchało bezgłośnego krzyku, pozwalało dotknąć się niematerialnym postaciom, które rozpływały się w kontakcie z jego chłodną skórą.

W czerwonych liściach tonące, w ciszy skąpane, ciało to blade nie odczuwało strachu, nie było samotne. Złoty promień przez Grzech przedzierający się, czuwał nad nim w milczeniu, w chwilach świadomości kojąc nerwy uśmiechem bladych, księżycowych warg. Odganiał Wspomnienia, powoli torturował je swoim blaskiem, aż te ginęły, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Te, które przetrwały jeszcze, czmychały przed morderczą siłą, walcząc desperacko o własne istnienie, by w chwilach bezpiecznych od światła złotego powrócić przed oblicze bladego ciała, znów nawiedzając je i nawołując.

 

_...Aka..._

 

To czerwień wołają, czerwień tę absolutną, tę spokoju oazę, to marzenie sennej mary. To do niej dążą, to ją tak chwycić pragną i zatrzymać dla siebie, posiąść już na zawsze.

 

_Tu jesteś bezpieczny._

 

Blade Mgły dłonie rozciągają się nad ciałem, powiewem wiatru delikatnym muskają jego skórę. Dotykają ramion, mocniej naciskają, jakby próbowały unieść je, potrząsnąć bezradną istotą.

 

_...Obudź się..._

 

_Spokojnie. Będę cię chronił, nie obawiaj się niczego._

 

Chwila świadomości mija ponownie, ciało, które na krótki moment zadrżało w objęciach czerwonych liści, uniosło się na krótki moment, znów w bezruchu zastygło. Cisza zaśpiewała, uspokajając zmęczony umysł. Złote światło odegnało Blade Mgły dłonie, Wspomnienia Tęczy rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, prysnęły jak magiczna bańka mydlana, pyłem opadając na udręczone ciało. Znów tylko ono zostało, wśród tych liści grzesznych i pod opieką Złotego Promienia.

W czerwonych liściach tonące, wśród leśnej ciszy, bezwładne ciało na krwawym łożu spoczęło.


End file.
